


of faith and feathers

by dawnraindrop



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gency, Gency Week, au where genji is a dragon deity of sorts and angela is a guardian angel sent to help him, hope it works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnraindrop/pseuds/dawnraindrop
Summary: Maybe the world doesn't need two dragons.





	of faith and feathers

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively: Genji disappeared from the world after an attack from his brother. Angela finds him and tries to help. He doesn't want it.
> 
> i missed the whole week because i was so fixated on one prompt ("feathers") so i put everything together.

**couple.**

She appears before him in a tattered cloak. She climbs over to him, her figure a silhouette against the daylight outside of his home. The cave he has chosen to house himself in drips with wetness and moss. He bares his fangs and coils himself tighter, hoping she will slip and fall on her own.

She doesn’t. He is disappointed.

She pulls the hood back, revealing her face. She is a fair maiden, and he wonders what she might hope to find here. Her face placating, she explains her plight. He sneers at her. If she hopes to find her fortune in helping him, she is clearly wrong.

His snout is inches from her nose, now, but she does not retreat. Her eyes meet his directly, blonde hair billowing away from the face from his breathing. He snarls. Why is she not intimidated?

“Please let me stay. I’m here to help.”

 

**feathers.**

A lone sparrow finds its way into the cavern, one day. He has lost count of the days he has been in here. She inches toward it slowly, quietly. The sparrow retreats in fear, before hopping forward in curiosity, head cocked to a side. He watches the two, and turns away.

She laughs, and her voice finds him. “What happened to you. Dragon of the North Wind? It is said you often visited homes in the form of a sparrow. A good omen. Do you no longer associate yourself with your own folk?”

“Do not call me that,” He snaps with a ferocity that frightens the bird.

It flaps its wings once, and stops. She opens her palm to the bird, and examines it. She confirms what he has suspected. Its right wing is broken. The irony is not lost on him. She announces to him that she will nurse it to full health. He turns his head away once more. She wants him to care for a mortal when he had forsaken the world.

“And you _will_ help.”

She says it with a certainty that left no room for discussion. He huffs. She turns to leave the cave, the tattered cloak fluttering in the wind. His gaze falls upon a single pure white feather and something clicks in his head.

 

**healing.**

The sparrow (the woman has decided to call it “Birdy”, and he laughs at her originality) visits the cave occasionally. The wing has healed, and while he knows he advised her on how to help the sparrow, he will deny any involvement. He observes as the sparrow hops toward her.

“It’s your turn now,” She says, turning to him, Birdy perched on her shoulder.

He is silent and pretends he doesn’t understand. He will not be healed. He was attacked, and he let himself be attacked. A deity who would not defend themselves cannot and should not protect a world. She watches him coil himself tighter at her words, and he knows she knows he is lying. She hums a soft tune (why is it familiar?), and turns away. The sparrow chirps, head cocking to a side.

“He’ll come around, eventually,” She nods to the sparrow, as if replying its question.

 

**protect.**

He is growing weak. Both of them know this, but neither says a word. He appreciates that she respects his choice. Yet, he knows she is concerned. He is withering in front of her (no longer able to maintain the form of a dragon, he reverts back to the form of a human), and he wonders why she cares.

“Your powers are diminishing,” She says one day.

He replies, “I know.”

“Let me help you. Heal you. Then you can return to the world as you were,” She pleads, grasping his hand with a powerful grip. “Their faith in you diminishes the longer you rest here.”

He gazes at her silently, his only hand clasping hers. Maybe the world doesn’t need two dragons. She purses her lips and stays silent. She squeezes his hand. “Then I will stay with you till the end.”

He hears a clatter of metal outside of the cave and he stiffens. She follows his gaze to the entrance. She presses a palm on his chest briefly before creeping towards the entrance.

He strains his neck to see the remains of his crumbling shell and curses it.

 

**ultimate.**

He is crawling toward her when he sees them cut her down. He sees it happen quickly, and in slow motion, as if it were altogether something his mind made up in his darkest nightmares.  A nagging thought in the back of his mind reminds him he should not fear for her. He knows she cannot be hurt so easily. But he fears.

She falls and he screams.

She turns to him and her eyes widen in panic. She is on her knees. Down but not out. Relief floods him, enveloping that one rational thought. The intruders whip their heads to look at him. They scoff. Behold, the _great_ Dragon of the North Wind. He smiles wryly at them.

“My brother doesn't want to dirty his hands and finish what he started?” He bites out. He looks at her. He is inching, inching closer…

They laugh, cocking the weapons in their hands. _No_ , they answer. Both dragons have turned their backs on the world. They have forsaken the mortal world.

“But we aren’t here for vengeance,” Their smiles drip with malice. “We just want to _kill a god_.”

His brother is withering, he realises. One part of him thinks, _Good_.  The other wonders if he is coping. Something in him aches. He pauses in his advance, and feels her hand on his. She squeezes it. She says something softly.

_Heroes never die._

He snorts out of habit. She has told him that same thing on occasion, always with conviction. He feels the cold muzzle of a gun on his head but his gaze is on hers. Her blue eyes are hard and pleading. She is searching for something in his gaze. He realises then why he isn’t dead yet. Why he hasn’t faded from his wounds and lack of faith combined. She believes in him, and her faith alone has kept him alive. He shifts to grip her hand, conviction flooding him. There is a smile in her eyes now.

A loud bang resounds just as a yellow glow envelops him. He has been hit but he feels nothing. Strength tingles at his fingertips. Resolve fills him. He channels his spirit toward the intruders. Energy the form of a green dragon snakes down his arm. A phrase now foreign to him rises from his throat and he lunges at them.

 

**dragon.**

He is whole, again. He coils his tail around himself. His coat of scales are pristine and full. His talons are sharp.  There is only one difference: white marks the parts of him he had lost or were injured. The white marrs his once full green appearance. Oddly enough, he realises he is fine with it.

Birdy checks in again, flying over the dead bodies of the intruders without affording them a single glance. It perches itself on the finger she proffers, singing a tiny tune. She is studying the corpses, and she whispers verses, guiding their souls towards the next life. He is waiting for answers, but they have both waited this long. A few minutes of waiting would be like a drop of water in the sea. So he remains silent.

Birdy flies to him and perches itself on his horn. She follows the movement and turns to him.

“Let me explain,” she murmurs.

She stands up to meet his gaze evenly. She shifts to remove her cloak, the brown tattered thing falling off her shoulders in a swift motion. She has a full set of wings, fairer than her hair. The wings stretch to their full wingspan for a moment, as if they hadn’t had a chance to in long time. He is entranced by the wings and she fidgets, uncomfortable with the newfound attention.

 “I… I came here to bring you back, to the world of humans. Once you willingly accepted my offer, and believed in me, I was able to restore your body. You see, I am your-”

 “I know,” He says simply.

She blinks up at him, for once, she is the one taken aback. He leans forward, closer to her. She closes the distance and he nuzzles into her hair, breathing in her scent. His tail coils around her. A feather falls from her wings, but she gives it no notice.

 

**domestic.**

This world has no need for dragons. But he still seeks out his brother. Still seeks answers. He enters the room they have rented for the night and sees her, lounging on a chair after a long day’s work. Years have passed, but she looks no worse for wear. He knows that look, and he smiles sheepishly.

“It’s my turn to cook today, isn’t it?”

She nods. “Let’s have something quick. We’ll have to reach Numbani by noon tomorrow. Patients await.”

Preparing the wok, he points out if he used his dragon form, they wouldn’t have to take three days to travel to the city. He chuckles. As if time had any hold on them. He feels hands slip around his waist, clasping together against his abdomen. He leans into her and smiles.

“I’m glad you believe in me,” He says, keeping his eyes trained on the dish he’s preparing.

There was a pause, and he feels her nose pressing into his back.

She exhales and murmurs, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first fic on AO3 and i'm a little (read: very) rusty. hope you liked it anyway! :)
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Ddawnraindrop.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) too if you want!


End file.
